Dear Santa
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: Lucy only wants one thing for Christmas. Can you guess what? Warning Major Character Death AU


AN: Okay a little story I thought of recently. I know it's not part of Aftermath… I'm working on it I swear! I just thought it might be fun. Anyway… enjoy!

Disclaimer: Can I get the rights to CSI: NY for Christmas? (Sees Jerry Bruckheimer shake head) Nuts!

_Dear Santa,_

_ It's been a year since I've talked to you last. I'm now 4 years old! Unfortunately I didn't get what I asked for last year. I don't want much… but I thought this would be easy to give me. I only wanted my family to be safe. They are all police officers and deserve our support. I hear a lot of bad things about police officers from school, but don't worry I always stick up for my family. They risk their lives everyday for others and ask for nothing in return. Unfortunately, bad guys don't have any thoughts or feelings for the officers or for their families. This past year my daddy was killed doing his job. Mommy was sad for a long time and Uncle Don always spent a lot of time with me. I didn't understand until he explained that daddy was living with the angels and wouldn't be coming back home. I cried for days. After the big sad parade, mommy told Uncle Mac that she was pregnant and that daddy didn't know. I didn't know what that meant so I asked Aunt Stella. She told me that mommy was having a baby and that I was going to be a big sister. I'm excited. Mommy and I were talking the other night about names and we decided Daniel for a boy and Danielle for a girl. Hehe, they're the same! Anyway mommy and I want to name the baby after daddy. All my family loved it. They thought it was fitting, whatever that means. Anyway I just want daddy to come home so he can meet the baby. If I can't get that, then I just want my mommy and baby happy and healthy. I also want the rest of my family to be safe. I've got to go; Uncle Mac is here so Aunt Stella can take mommy to the doctor for a check-up. Uncle Mac and I are going to the park to meet up with Uncle Flack. Thank you Santa, I know you try._

_Lucy Lydia Messer_

Teardrops splashed on the open letter, the white envelope sitting at his leather boot clad feet. The colors from the NYPD insignia popped next to the black block lettering that read 'Messer 750 Columbus Ave. Apt 354 New York, NY 10025'. The stamp leapt out with a young man holding a little girl protectively while she waves an American flag around. Both are smiling and carefree, not a worry in the world. His red mitten trimmed with white fur reached out and adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose before eliminating any remaining tears. He wishes he could help, but unfortunately Danny Messer, NYPD CSI and Detective, would not be able to go home for Christmas.

"Do you think he got the letter mommy?" Lucy asked as she curled up against her mother and the baby. Lindsay brushed the hair back from her little girl's forehead.

"I'm sure he did baby, but you're asking for a lot. I know it doesn't seem like it, but daddy just can't come… back" she choked out. Lucy nodded sullenly. "Why don't you grab a present? I'll let you open one tonight" Lindsay said nudging her little girl out of her funk. Lucy brightened considerably and grabbed a small package. It was wrapped in pink Disney Princess wrapping paper with a large purple bow keeping the card attached.

"Who's this from?" Lucy asked eagerly. Lindsay gave her a watery smile.

"It's from Daddy. He got you something when you were born and was waiting for the right time to give it to you. I figured since he isn't here to give it to you himself, that you could open it." Lucy looked down and fingered the present gently. "Go ahead baby, open it" Lindsay whispered. Lucy nodded and took the card off and handed it to her mom to read. The front had a red Gerber daisy on it with the words 'To my baby girl' scrolled across it. "To Lucy, Whenever or wherever you read this, know my love is always with you. No matter what you and your mommy are my world and I would do anything for you. I can't wait for all of the fun and eventful memories we will create together. All my love (forever and ever), Daddy." Lucy sniffled and wiped a few tears away before carefully taking off the wrapping paper.

Inside was a dark blue jewelry box. Inside the box, Lucy found a silver heart locket with L initialed on the front. On the back were the words 'Always near your heart' engraved. Lucy took it out of the box and held it out for her mom to put on. Lindsay chuckled.

"Are you going to see what's inside?" she asked as she smoothed Lucy's hair out after clasping the locket around the young girl's neck. Lucy fumbled around a few minutes before the heart opened up. On one side was a picture of Lucy and the other was a picture of her mom and dad.

"It's you and daddy and me!" she squealed. Lindsay nodded and hugged Luce tightly.

"Alright now why don't you run off to bed so Santa can come?" Lindsay whispered conspiratorially. Lucy nodded and rushed to go put on her green pajamas with penguins on it. Lindsay thought it would be cute to have matching pajamas, so Lucy's matched hers.

"Mommy? Will you read me The Night Before Christmas like daddy does every year?" Lucy's little voice called to the apartment. Lindsay stood up slowly from the couch.

"Yes baby, just let mommy get up. Do you have the book?" Lindsay called out as she waddled towards her daughter's room. Lucy was bouncing on her bed with the book in her hand. "Lucy Messer sit down before you fall down" Lindsay reprimanded. Lucy immediately dropped to her butt and sat quietly while her mom snuggled in next to her and read the book.

"…And to all a goodnight" Lindsay whispered as she shut the book and set it gently on Lucy's little night table so as not to wake up the sleeping child. She pushed herself off the bed and pulled the covers over Luce gently and turned off of her lights, leaving the nightlight with a picture of the team on. Lindsay walked to the window and looked towards the sky.

"I miss you Danny. Your little girls miss you. That's right we're having another little girl. I'm going to name her Danielle or Danni for short. Lucy and I decided to name her after you. I think Lucy really wants a baby sister, so I'll tell her the news in the morning. I love you Dan. I want you to come home cowboy, it's hard without you. It's really hard without you. I love you" Lindsay whispered through her silent sobbing. She had learned how to cry without disturbing her little girl. After she wiped her remaining tears away, Lindsay collected all of the presents she had accumulated for her girls and piled them neatly around the Christmas tree. She warmed herself a cup of tea and picked up the picture of her and Danny. She was leaning against his chest with his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Her hands were wrapped tightly around his on her stomach. Whenever she got lonely, she always grabbed that picture and looked at it for hours. Before Lindsay headed to bed, she wanted to check on Lucy. She quietly opened the door and peeked her head inside.

"…I know having daddy back is a lot to ask God, but it would make mommy and baby very happy. That's all I really want. I'm being difficult aren't I? Mommy tells me and baby that sometimes when we don't listen to her. I have to go now God because tonight is Christmas. I don't really want presents, but I do want mommy to be happy. Amen" Lucy said before she climbed back in under her covers. Lindsay silently shut the door and leaned against the hallway sobbing. She only wanted her husband to come back.

AN: Did you like it? I hope so! Well drop me a PM, review, anything to let me know what you thought, pretty please?!?!?!?


End file.
